


Listen To Us

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [123]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Upset Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do an RPF with low self esteem Misha and everyone's been shouting at him recently so on set, he collapses into a fit of tears and Jared and Jensen try to make him feel better? Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Us

It was a rough day on set for Misha, and it only seemed to worsen as the day progressed.

Misha kept messing something up or saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, and his mood worsened and he grew more upset.

By the time that they had only show a few scenes after lunch, someone blew up and Misha ended up taking the brunt of the yell.

Misha’s jaw clenched and his eyes grew watery and he managed to get about fifteen feet away before he broke down, crying, frustrated, and angry at everyone.

He started to hear someone start to yell again, before Jensen and Jared surrounded their friend, holding him and comforting him, yelling angrily at anyone who tried to comment on Misha’s current state.

"Hey, everyone has off days." Jensen murmured.

"They don’t mean it. We know just how awesome you are." Jared added.

"Just fuck all of them." Jensen said. "They don’t know shit. They don’t know anything."

"Don’t listen to them. Just us." Jared continued. "Because we’re here to help. We aren’t angry. Just ask anything of us and we’ll do it."

"Just stay here for a few moments." Misha sniffled. Jensen and Jared nodded, staying close to their friend.

"We will."

"We won’t leave your side."


End file.
